


Truth or Dare?

by rivetrasquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Squad Levi - Freeform, Truth or Dare, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivetrasquad/pseuds/rivetrasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the SOS, including Eren and his friends, along with Hanji, Erwin, and Moblit play Truth or Dare? Please enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

Rivetra

 

_Levi “Rivaille”_

_-The usual, just a little OOC_

_Petra Ral_

_-I think she’s the same as the one in the anime, or is she?_

The SOS, including Eren and his friends, along with Hanji, Erwin, and Moblit were sitting at a table. A wooden, circular table Erwin had bought for them, just so that they could enjoy themselves from time to time.

 

They were about to play Truth or Dare (it was Hanji’s idea). Levi groaned at the thought of playing a childish game because he’d rather sleep at the moment, but he considered spending time with the others (very shocking, I know). They didn’t know that game, so Hanji explained the rules and all (she even made some of the rules up).

 

These are the rules (Hanji style):

 

You can only ask one question for “Truth”.

 

You can’t dare someone to do something that is **strictly** prohibited by the law.

 

 _Very_ minor dares that don’t really follow the Scouting Legion’s _not-really-a-big-deal_ rules are fine, as long as it is _**minor**_ (Erwin protested a little, but Hanji told him it was just a _game,_ nothing serious so he just let it happen. Surprisingly, Levi smirked at this rule).

 

You can’t do “Truths” or “Dares” two times in a row.

 

The flow is like this – after a person answers a “Truth” or does a “Dare”, it’s that person’s turn to ask “Truth or Dare?” to someone else.

 

Don’t be shy to ask or dare someone that has a higher rank than you do.

 

 **No** backing out.

 

Lastly, have fun!

 

 

Since it was Hanji’s idea to play, she had the privilege to ask anyone. She picked the one and only Lance Corporal Levi.

 

“Levi! Truth or Dare?” She gave a toothy grin as Levi shot her a disgusting look. _Who knows what she has in store for him?_

 

He made a _tch_ sound. Everyone stared at him. _‘I guess I’ll pick Truth, it’s not as troublesome as Dare.’_

 

“Truth.” He replied, bored. The others still smiled at each other. No matter what Levi will choose, he’s going to have to say or do things he never really did.

 

“Okay, _captain_ , besides dirt,” Levi’s eye twitched at the word _dirt_. “What else do you hate most?”

 

He was silent for a moment, and said, “When people are too loud.” He glanced at a few other soldiers and looked away.

 

Hanji giggled. “Your turn Levi!” Levi looked around, trying to search for his victim. He stopped at a certain tall, blond Commander and smirked.

 

“Erwin. Truth or dare?” For once, the Commander gulped, but stayed calm nevertheless.

 

“Dare.” Levi’s smirk grew even bigger. Some had their mouths wide open, and some just stared, waiting for whatever’s going to happen.

 

“Dance like a chicken while making horse sounds.” Everyone else laughed. Eren, Erd, Gunther and Hanji laughed so hard they almost fell off their seats.

 

“What…?” Erwin’s eyes grew wide, _there was **no** way he was going to do that._

 

“Good one Levi!” Hanji wiped the tears from her eyes. “Go ahead Erwin! No backing out!”

 

“Alright..alright!” Erwin gave in and did what he was told to do. Levi even had to suppress his laugh.

 

After the embarrassing dare, Erwin gave Levi a look that said, “You’re going to pay for this.”

 

Levi only smirked once again. “…My turn. Hanji, truth or dare?” If he couldn’t get back at Levi yet, maybe Hanji could take his place first since she laughed too hard.

 

Hanji started to quiet down, but she was still grinning a huge grin. “Dare!” _Wrong answer._ She realized what she just said. “N-No! I-I mean-“

 

Erwin cut her off. “ _No backing out, remember?_ ” He used her own words against her. _Smooth, Erwin._

 

“Fine!” Hanji pouted. Eren patted her back comfortingly.

 

“Don’t obsess over titans for three days.” Hanji almost cried at the dare. “ ** _WHY?!!!_** ” She screamed and hugged Eren. He could only sweat drop and return the hug.

 

“Poor Hanji…” Petra murmured. She walked over to her and comforted her. Erwin patted Hanji’s head and mumbled, “It’s okay. It’s just for three days.”

 

“IT IS NOT OKAY. _I’M_ NOT OKAY.” Moblit started patting her back too.

 

“It’s alright, Squad Leader. After three days, everything will be back to normal, okay?” Moblit assured her.

 

“Wahh!! Moblit!!!” Hanji pulled him into a tight embrace. Moblit couldn’t breathe properly.

 

“S-Squad Leader..I-I can’t b-breathe…” He managed to say.

 

“Whoops. Sorry.” Hanji let go of him instantly, making him fall.

 

“Anyway, back to the game. Petra, honey, truth or dare?” Petra chortled as Hanji called her _honey_. She thought it was sweet of her to call her that.

 

“U-Uh..d-dare!” She squeaked. Hanji snickered.

 

“Go and hug _your_ _dear_ captain, won’t you sweetheart?” She asked nicely. Petra blushed lightly, but everyone saw her blush.

 

“Y-Yes Hanji…” She walked back to Levi. “Good girl!” Hanji smiled from ear to ear.

 

“Um..uh…captain…” Levi looked at her, a glint of amusement in his eyes. “It’s alright, Petra. Go ahead.” He even held out his arms! Auruo stared in shock. Erd and Gunther looked at each other. Gunther’s face seemed to say the words, “They look pretty cute together.” Erd stifled a laugh by covering his mouth.

 

“Ah..y-yes sir…” She took baby steps forward. Everyone else could only watch. It was their first time witnessing Levi hug someone.

 

Hanji waited excitedly. Moblit tried to calm her down. Eren had shining eyes.

 

 

At last, they finally hugged.

 

 

It felt like eternity, but Petra knew she had to let go soon. Levi knew that, too. Truthfully, he didn’t want to let go. She had a cordial touch. A touch he wanted to experience everyday.

 

“Hey, you guys are-“ Hanji hushed Erwin and whispered, “Don’t! They’re having a good time, as it seems.” She beamed.

 

Even though Hanji said that, Petra let go. Levi let out a quiet, disappointed sigh. Petra noticed this and held his hand. She didn’t need to say anything because he understood her.

 

The others gasped as they saw Levi’s lips curl into a small smile. _Or is this just an imagination?_ They thought it _is_ just an imagination, so they shrugged it off. On the other hand, Petra _knew_ he _did_ smile, just enough for only _her_ to see.

 

 

 _‘Maybe this game isn’t that bad after all.’_ Levi thought.


End file.
